Part number complexity may introduce inefficiencies at supplier sites when parts are built, and at manufacturing facilities when parts are added to vehicles. Similar complexity may also exist for service parts. As one possibility, a part may have multiple part numbers to identify use of the part in different vehicle lines and model years. The complexity of these multiple part numbers may be compounded by having different part numbers for the same part in different regions of the world. In such a system, the complexity of part numbers increases exponentially as newer features are added. Managing complexity of parts globally may be critical for a business, as part complexity may have a direct impact on a company's bottom line.